Ruby Ruby Ruby Ruby
by KTSpree13
Summary: How Alice helps Jasper get over Ruby.


Another short one. Basically taking the story from Eclipse (or short snapshots of it) and putting it to Kaiser Chief's song Ruby. :) The italics are thoughts. Read and let me know what you think in a review. I happen to think that there are some cheesy parts, but I can't seem to think of better words for the scene.

___________________________________________

Jasper sat in the front of an old, abandoned church. There had just been a skirmish between Maria's coven and another one nearby. They had won, but he felt the pain of those erased from existence weighing heavy on his heart. _How could I have been created to feed on people when I feel their emotions before their death?_ He mused.

**"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"**

Maria walked in on him, planning on discussing the battle and the ones to follow. "It was good today, Jasper. You did well, like I knew you would," she said. Jasper mumbled back in compliance. "Two days from now," she began, "I want to track down the Mirabalis coven. They're encroaching on our territory," she said. Jasper moved his ruby eyes away from her face to stare back ahead of him, at the altar.

**"Due to lack of interest tomorrow is canceled**

**Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held**

**'Cos there's nothing at all except the space in between**

**Finding out what you're called and repeating your name"**

"I'm leaving," Jasper told her. "This isn't working out. I can't handle how it's messing with my head," he finished. _This isn't the life for me. It's not right. It's never been right._

Maria laughed, starting to walk out of the church, "Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you realize that there's nothing else out there for you, honey."

**"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"**

Jasper looked at his face in the mirror, fixating on his eyes. _The color of blood, the color of a killer. I thought it'd be easier if I weren't fighting anymore._ His eyes turned cold as he smashed the glass and walked out of the room. It was raining, so he ducked into a nearby diner. There was a woman sitting on a stool. She jumped down when he walked in, came up to him and smiled, "You've kept me waiting a long time,"

Jasper tipped his head in her direction, "I'm sorry, ma'am." She stared straight into his ruby eyes, seeming to say, _I know who you are and what you're going through, but I'm going to make it better._

**"Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me**

**And you don't really see you with me**

**Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me**

**And you don't really see you with me"**

"I know of a better way to live. One that doesn't make you regret these," she ran her fingers over his eyes.

Jasper smirked, jamming his thumbs into his pockets, "I knew there had to be a better way," he drawled, giving the girl a slow smile.

The little woman giggled, grabbing onto his jacket, "I'm Alice. And you're about to be the love of my whole immortal life."

Jasper laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. He led her out of the diner, "Your whole immortal life, huh? Well, what if it doesn't last that long?"

"Trust me, I know," she smiled.

"Well awl'right, ma'am. You've got me for as long as you want me. Now, show me how to live with these ruby eyes."

"No, sir. It's how to live without them."

**"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby**

**And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya**

**Know what ya doing, doing to me?**

**Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me**

**And you don't really see you with me?"**

"Thank you, Alice," Jasper said

"For what?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"That day in the bar, when you broke off my relationship with Ruby."

"Oh, that old broad?" she smiled, "Well, you're welcome."

______________________________________________________

Hope y'all like it well enough. :) I get way too much inspiration from music, so it seems that all of my writing draws upon it in some way. :/ Maybe some day I'll write something that doesn't have song lyrics in mind. Haha! Let me know what you thought of it. :)

KP


End file.
